Sunset, Moon Rise
by bookworm7117
Summary: Seth is alone while surrounded by happy couples. He desires so much to imprint. But when his dreams come true, will he change his mind? Will the girl he loves accept him and his life, or will she cling to the past and what she knew before him & Nessie?


_****Note: I do not own the **_**Twilight **_**Saga or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters I will create.****_

**Chapter 1: Anxiety**

I was speeding past cars going to the Cullen's. _Again_. My mom used to fret incessantly about them biting me or punching off my head or something silly like that. It's not like they're going to kill me, we're friends, especially Edward and me. Our friendship really began after kicking Victoria's blood-sucking butt. My mom's still uneasy about me being so friendly, but I think she has definitely made progress. If she didn't know about the wolves it'd be different--she'd have no reason to worry because she wouldn't know who, rather _what_, the Cullens really are. But, I kind of like not having to hide the biggest part of my life from her. I just wish that her knowing didn't mean my dad is..._gone_.

Edward and Jacob are my two best friends. Both of whom spend the majority of their time at the Cullen home. Edward and Jacob had a...kind of raging war between them back before the wedding. See, Edward is completely in love with Bella, who loves him back, but Jacob also loved Bella, who also loved him back--just not as much. Therefore, a huge, confusing love triangle was created. Thankfully, Renesmee's appearance changed everything, for the better. Jacob automatically imprinted on her, causing him to realize that he only loved Bella because he was destined to be with her daughter. Edward and Bella, especially Bella, didn't take it too well when they found out that Jake thought he had some kind of 'moronic wolfy claim' (her words not mine) on their daughter, who was just a _baby_. Eventually they got over it leaving Bella, Edward, and Jacob all very close friends.

Jake can't stand to be away from Renesmee. I'm almost glad I haven't imprinted yet. _Almost_. Sometimes I just wish I had _that_ one person, you know. I mean everyone else has found their one true soul mate. Being at the Cullen's doesn't help. But they're my best friends. I love their family, although I feel left out sometimes.

Today is Nessie's sweet sixteen. Okay, so the girl is ten. She looks, acts, and thinks like she is sixteen, though. There's no way anyone would believe she's only ten, well, anyone who's _normal_. I feel so bad for Edward. He's not taking the whole "my-daughter's-ten-and-she-can-drive-_already _thing" well. Bella takes it a little better, but it's hard for Edward to see his only daughter growing up so fast. _Literally_.

I made a sharp turn and sped down the road through the woods to their mansion of a house. It was a beautiful house. Bella was waiting for me. Between Edward's mind-reading ability, Alice's vision (which excludes the pack), and all the vampire's unnatural abilities to hear, see, and smell, you really couldn't get anything by them.

"Hey Seth," she greeted me, "I'm glad you're here, Nessie will be so excited!"

She invited me in and I made it about three steps before Alice came dancing down the stairs in her gazelle-like way with a gigantic grin on her face. Alice, as always, was enthusiastic about everything dealing with design. I could see that banners and decorations filled her tiny, pale arms. This didn't seem to faze her as she strolled right up to me.

"Hey _dog_! I got worried when Bella disappeared on me," she taunted. "And_ where_ have you been? I need help on last minute decorations! Of course you choose _today_ of all days to be late! Jake is out delaying Nessie so we can finish decorating, Edward's getting the cake, Esme and Carlisle are picking up more supplies, Emmett just keeps laughing and knocking things down, and Bella _refuses_ to help me!" This earned Bella a hard, frightening glare from Alice.

"Okay, okay, Alice. I'm here, now! How can I--" I started.

Emmett bounded over to give me a brotherly, lung-crushing hug chuckling, "Only the fools cross my baby sister. Seth, how've you been?"

"Great. And you?"

"Just fantastic," Emmett sarcastically replied.

Jasper sauntered over then, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist. She suddenly seemed much calmer. Jasper had that affect on people. He could control emotions. I was ever thankful for his gift on days when Alice was even more…_Alice_. That's why they are perfect for each other. Or at least it's one of the reasons.

Rose huffed and scrunched her nose up at my stench, but I think she is starting to not _hate _me anymore. It's a breakthrough for her. She came to stand by Emmett, barely acknowledging me.

"Mutt," she glanced my way.

"Leech," I gave her a quick nod.

"Enough with all the 'hellos'," Alice huffed, "Here."

She handed me a banner the length of the entire entry way, which was excessively long—in my opinion. But everything Alice did was over-the-top when it came to parties. However, nothing ever looked over-the-top, everything always looked amazing and perfect. The vamp had skills. From what I could tell Renesmee's birthday party was flower-themed. It fit her perfectly. She loved flowers—their smell, their look, their overall beauty.

I hung the banner which I realized said: "Happy 16th Birthday, Renesme Carlie". Of course it took me almost thirty minutes because Alice insisted that it be hung _exactly_ as she wanted, and Alice is precise, let me tell you. When I had finally finished the task, I was proud of my work. Despite my grumbles and complaints as Alice had repeatedly insisted I make the slightest change in position of the banner, I was glad that she had made me change the placement because the outcome looked amazing. I finally got why she had to have the angle a specific way; the banner perfectly accentuated the extreme beauty of the blossoming flowers spread throughout the room, especially the ones right below it.

_Wow. I sound like a freakin' girl. I really needed to get away. I wish a football game was on. _

Edward arrived in his shiny silvery Volvo carrying the cake like his life depended on it, which in fact I bet it did. After he carefully set it down he came to Bella's side. Carlisle and Esme pulled into the drive-way moments later each with three bags stuffed full of whatever supplies Alice had asked for. I honestly couldn't imagine what else she could possibly need. With Esme back there really wasn't a need for Emmett and me to help. Alice paid us no more attention. She was too focused on the new supplies and professional help Esme provided. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me, understanding. We used this opportunity to sneak out the back door into the woods.

"Finally I can breathe!" Emmett bent down to his knees and lifted his hands up to the sky all dramatic-like. "I felt like I was getting smothered by all things feminine."

I laughed once and responded sarcastically, "But Emmett didn't you just _love_ all the flowers. They're _so_ pretty."

Emmett ran around in circles, waving his arms around his head like an idiot, wailing, "Oh no! Alice has gotten to you! Help! Help! Someone help! He's been brainwashed!"

Edward rolled his eyes, suddenly appearing beside me. He ran straight into Emmett causing them both to collapse on the ground. Edward growled, "Shut up before Alice hears you, or do you want to help her design flower arrangements?"

Emmett shut up, stood, and brushed himself off. "Didn't think so," mumbled Edward, who also stood on his feet now.

"How did you manage to escape?" I asked.

Edward smirked. "Alice was busy. Her mind completely fixated on the flowers. It was almost too easy to get away. Bella was the only complication…"

Emmett chuckled, "Did you leave her to Alice's mercy? Alice will destroy her."

Edward looked slightly guilty, but more mischievous, "Yeah, Alice was kind of forcing Bella to help when I left. That's why she didn't care about me. Bella's really not in any harm…it might even be good for her. You know, it is our daughter's party. Maybe if she learns some things from Alice, then she can do Nessie's party next time, and it won't have to be so…extravagant. She'll be fine…Besides, she can use this for an excuse to get out of Alice's next shopping spree…"

All of three of us shivered at the very thought. Alice had a shopping fetish. I made the mistake of going with her on one trip and I regretted it fifteen minutes in. I swear she had twenty bags by the end of the day, all of which were overflowing with merchandise. It was ridiculously absurd that that woman could find so many things she wanted, no _needed_, to buy in one spree, and then find just as much next month. So many of her clothes were worn once and then given to charities. The charity part was actually extremely kind. I'm sure the Cullens were favored donators, considering all their clothes were designer. Everyone had to experience the horror of shopping with Alice. It was a one-time deal. No one actually went shopping with her twice, if they could help it. _Poor Jasper_. He was her husband so, of course, he usually accompanied her on shopping trips. I think maybe he didn't mind it as much as everyone else. After all, shopping is a huge part of who Alice is, and he loves Alice with all of his heart, figuratively speaking. I'm not exactly sure that any vampire has a heart, and if they do it doesn't function at all.

Edward's phone rang clearly and abruptly. My first guess was correct: it was Jacob. Jake was out with Nessie, who had no idea about what her party's theme was. Alice had insisted that her niece's sweet sixteen had to be at least partly a surprise. So we made sure that Jake distracted Renesmee and delayed her coming home until Alice was ready. I was beginning to think Alice would be ready, but Edward had opposing views…

"Um, actually, I'm not entirely sure…I'm not with Alice at the moment. No I can't just go ask her…you want to know why? Well, you know Alice…Look, I just nearly escaped. So you think that's funny? Yeah, whatever. Just start heading this way in ten minutes. How is Nessie? Good. See you, Jacob." Edward hung up.

"Don't tell me we have to go back in there before they get here?" Emmett sighed.

"Did you really have to ask?" I snorted.

Emmett seemed to take on a different roll. "Come on,_ men_. If we can't face Alice and some flowers then…" Emmett began trying to be heroic and a leader, but just making Edward and I give him aggravated glares.

We told Alice she only had thirty minutes left, and immediately I regretted it. She put us to work. Arranging, cleaning, hanging, placing, stringing, watering, and whatever else she needed us to do. I have never feared anyone as much as I feared Alice in those long thirty minutes. Bella, I could tell, still held a grudge against Edward for leaving her with his sister, but she was one who easily forgave, and Edward was easy to forgive. By the time the doorbell rang Alice had the place turned into a field of beautiful, extravagant, lovely flowers giving off a delightful smell. It was not an overwhelming fragrance. Their home was calm, peaceful, gorgeous—to say the least—and absolutely reeking of everything Nessie. It was completely perfect for Renesmee.

Edward was the one who answered the door. "Nessie, Jake, come in." Nessie had a blindfold on.

Alice was giddy with excitement, "Okay, okay! Take it off! And… what do you think?"

Renesmee gasped, "_Aunt Alice_…_everyone_…it's _so_…_beautiful!_ I love it. It's perfect! Oh, thank you so_, so _much! Auntie you couldn't have done better, it's _stunning_, just absolutely _lovely_!"

Alice brightened, her smile gleaming. "So you really like it then?"

"_Like it?_ Aunt Alice, I—" Renesmee spun around, taking everything in.

"She loves it," Jake said, catching and pulling Nessie into a tight embrace before lightly planting a short, sweet kiss on her lips.

_Oh no! Not _more_ PDA! Man, he's mushy sometimes! _I thought. Edward broke out into what started as quiet chuckling, but soon grew into hysterics. My thoughts continued, I couldn't stop them. _Oh Nessie! Blah, blah, blah. What the heck happened to the guy who used to laugh at Sam with me when he turned to mush at Emily's feet? And what about Nessie? Doesn't she ever get tired of him answering _for _her? _

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at Edward like he'd just cracked. "Um, darling?" Bella gave him a questioning look.

He gained control of himself a few seconds later and answered, "Yes, love?" He acted as though his behavior wasn't odd in anyway.

"Dad, I think mom's referring to fact that you just burst out laughing for no apparent reason," Nessie retorted.

"There's always a reason, sweetheart," was his simple reply as he kissed her forehead and walked towards Bella and I.

"What would I do without you, Seth?" he shook his head slowly smiling.

I smirked, "Having fun inside my head, are you?"

Edward just chuckled wrapping his arm around Bella, who gave both him and me confused looks. I shrugged, leaving it at that. Alice shrieked, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen your hair is ruined! Jacob Black, how _dare_ you mess up my niece's hair on her sixteenth birthday!" And like that, Nessie was swept upstairs while her aunt fixed her hair.

By the time Renesmee was allowed to come out of the bathroom, it was nearly six o'clock—the official starting time of the party. I made a mental note to be sure and not volunteer to come early next time. Soon, the guests would arrive. I was wondering how Nessie had made such good friends in just a few weeks of being at Forks High School. I'd heard quite a bit about them. There were three girls that Renesmee had really hit it off with. Sure, she'd made quite a few 'friends', but none of them she felt were really genuine. None of them, except these three girls. I was eager to meet them. Of course, when was I not eager to meet new teenage girls? It meant I might imprint. It meant I might not be lonely anymore.

There was a loud, short rasp on the door. I held my breath. Jacob let Nessie go to come and greet me. She stood to get the door. "Hey Seth," he said.

"What's up, Jake? We've missed you at La Push," I responded. I wasn't exactly paying attention, though.

"I was only gone a couple days…" I was focused on Nessie as she turned the door handle.

"Yeah, but I think it still unsettles a few guys when you leave. Some of us are afraid you won't come back again, and so we all have those feelings when we turn wolf." The door was opening. I could hear Renesmee greeting her friend, but the girl wasn't within my view.

"I'm staying. I'm not leaving. I have Nessie now. I don't have a reason to leave," Jake said sounding defensive. I didn't notice the way he grew angry and clenched his jaw. I didn't notice Edward tense beside me. I didn't notice anyone or anything. I was too completely and utterly concentrated on who was coming through the door. Finally I saw her.

_**Dear Readers, I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. Trust me, my story will get more exciting. It is just necessary that I get the background information and setting laid out. Hopefully, you are caught off guard by this slight cliff-hanger. **__**Please review and keep reading. Thanks. **_


End file.
